Hakuna Matata Falls
'Hakuna Matata Falls '''is a large waterfall located just outside the jungle regions of the Pride Lands. It is the home of Timon, Pumbaa, and formerly Bunga. It was first seen in the episode the "Return of the Roar." Appearance Hakuna Matata Falls is an area that is bordered on one side by large cliffs. A wide serine waterfall cascades down these cliffs and forms a river at the bottom. The area is thick with mossy trees and ferns. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The Falls are briefly seen as Bunga leaps down the waterfall as he explains Zuka Zama. The Rise of Makuu Ono visits Bunga's uncles as he attempts to sort out Bunga's odor problem. They don't see eye to eye at first, however. Bunga the Wise Ono alerts Beshte, Kion and Fuli about an event taking place in the Falls. When they arrive, many animals have gathered together near a tree in an orderly queue. Timon and Pumbaa explain that Bunga is giving out advice. Some animals start asking for help, and Bunga proceeds to give them terrible advice. Timon and Pumbaa quickly tell everyone to get back in line, refusing anymore freebies. An animal gives Timon a bug, and he's ready to let him in, until the Lion Guard tell him that they need to speak with Bunga. Annoyed, Timon allows them access, although Beshte is too big to fit through and instead waits outside. They speak with Bunga, who reminds them of Rafiki's words, and that he is now the smartest and bravest animal in the Pride Lands, and that he plans on giving all the animals advice. Timon then ushers the Lion Guard out, since other animals are waiting for Bunga's advice. Fuli's New Family Timon and Pumbaa invite Fuli back to Hakuna Matata Falls for dinner, after Bunga is proven to be immune to poison. Although they try to get her involved, Fuli winds up saving Bunga from a crocodile and soon leaves of her own accord. The Search for Utamu The Lion Guard heads over to Hakuna Matata Falls to speak with Timon and Pumbaa. Bunga confesses to his uncles that he had failed to obtain the Utamu grubs, but Timon and Pumbaa explain that the real reason they celebrate utamu is because of Bunga. They soon reveal that they had found the utamu themselves, and Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa happily eat the grubs together as the rest of the Guard watches. The Trouble With Galagos The Lion Guard are first seen lounging at Hakuna Matata Falls watching Bunga dive into the water when the galagos interrupt their fun. Laini and the galagos explain that a leopard has invaded their territory. Before they can head over to the galagos' home, they hear the cry of a giraffe and race over to save him. At the very end of the episode, the Lion Guard is, once again, lounging at Hakuna Matata Falls, when Laini interrupts them again to tell them there is still someone in their tree. They leave Hakuna Matata Falls to see who it is. It turns out that it was actually Bunga, who had come back to snuggle with the galagos. Beware the Zimwi The Lion Guard have a sleepover at Hakuna Matata Falls after hearing a scary story from Rafiki about a creature known as the Zimwi. They are awoken by Young Rhino, Mtoto and Young Hare who claim that they have seen the creature for themselves. Kion refuses to believe them, so Timon and Pumbaa chime in. Timon tells them how his ma's cousin's friend knew an ox that ran into the Zimwi once, and that the ox was eaten by the Zimwi. Kion finds holes in his story, but Timon is persistent in his belief that the Zimwi truly exists. The young animals become frightened, so Kion takes the Lion Guard out into the Pride Lands to see what the Zimwi really is. The Trail to Udugu Bunga and Simba are briefly seen riding over Hakuna Matata Falls on a log during ''Running with the King. Babysitter Bunga After Bunga agrees to watch over Hamu, he brings him to Hakuna Matata Falls, and teaches him how to dive into the water. Soon, Twiga gets their attention, and Bunga notices Twiga, her daughter, Juhudi, Young Rhino and his mother, Young Serval and his mother, and Young Monkey and his mother. Twiga asks if Bunga could watch over their children, and Bunga agrees. The mothers leave, promising to return before sunset. Once left alone, Bunga decides to show the kids how to teke (kick), ruka (jump) and teleza (slide), and they make it into a game. Later, Reirei's pack observes the group as they play, and move in to confront them. While Bunga deals with Reirei, the young animals use the techniques that Bunga showed them to defeat the other jackals. Soon, the other members of the Guard arrive, and Kion orders the pack to leave. Reirei agrees to do so, and she and her pack rush off. Just then, the parents arrive to pick up their children. Bunga proudly tells them of how they bravely defended themselves against the jackals, which initially horrifies the parents. But when they learn that Bunga taught them how to defend themselves, Muhimu declares him to be the best babysitter ever, much to Fuli's surprise. The young charges then gather around Bunga for a final embrace, as Bunga claims that he knew it all along. Rafiki's New Neighbors Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing in the water until Chama, Furaha and Mzaha perform a cannon ball into the water and disturb them. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas With Christmas fast approaching, Timon, Pumbaa and Bunga set up a Christmas tree just outside the falls. When the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, the trio sing Christmas in the Pride Lands to explain more about the holiday. They are also told about Dandy Claws, a mysterious individual who leaves presents under the tree, but only when a certain song has been sung and performed under the tree on Christmas morning. Timon confesses that Dandy Claws will never visit because of that, but the Guard have to leave him to focus on their patrol. Later, the Lion Guard decide to put on the performance, gathering up all the required items and animals needed. On Christmas morning, Bunga wakes up his uncles, but Timon continues sleeping at the bottom of the falls, not wishing to be disappointed. Bunga forces him awake, and takes him to the tree, where the animals perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Although Timon and Pumbaa are overwhelmed by the performance, Bunga is disappointed that Dandy Claws never showed up. But Pumbaa grabs their attention, having dressed up as Dandy Claws to surprise Timon. Although Pumbaa forgot about the gifts, Timon is more than happy with the gifts from the performance, as well as being surrounded by friends and family. The Lion Guard decide that Christmas should be celebrated every year, and they wish each other a Merry Christmas. Undercover Kinyonga Scar to reveal himself. He orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season. That night, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano arrive at the top of Hakuna Matata Falls, where they set the plan in motion. While Nne and Tano start straight away, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to push the biggest rock in. They do as commanded, but after commenting on the rock being 'squishy' Beshte reveals himself. Janja questions what they're doing, and Kion speaks to him, leaving him wondering who spoke. One by one, the Lion Guard reveal themselves, chasing away Nne and Tano completely. When Cheezi and Chungu run past, Kion speaks to Janja again, who recognizes his voice. When Kion reveals himself from some logs, he catches up to Cheezi and Chungu. When Cheezi questions where they came from, Kinyonga appears to tell them that they learned it from her. Startled by the chameleon, the trio run into the water, to Kinyonga's concern. Cheezi realizes that he didn't eat her earlier after all, just before they fall down Hakuna Matata Falls. {| | data-source="pre"| Pride Landers Unite! Fuli and Bupu's Herd walk by Hakuna Matata Falls while they go help fight the Outlanders. {| | data-source="next"| The Fall of Mizimu Grove Bunga mentions that Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping which is why they can't sing their song. Return to the Pride Lands Bunga enjoys utamu grub with his uncles Timon and Pumbaa when he reuturns from the Tree of Life. Residents *Timon *Pumbaa Former Residents *Bunga Visitors *Kion *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Laini *Young Hare *Young Rhino *Mtoto *Young Serval *Hamu *Juhudi *Little Monkey *Muhimu *Twiga *Female Monkey *Female Serval *Young Rhino's Mother *Reirei *Dogo *Goigoi *Kijana *Dogo's Siblings *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Tiifu *Zuri *Ma Tembo *Mtoto *Johari *Zigo *Mtoto's Mom *Ma Tembo's Herd *Uroho *Mwevi *Mwizi *Big Baboon's Troop *Thurston *Thurston's Herd *Basi *Basi's Pod *Male Porcupine *Porcupine Brothers *Mbeya *Male Crocodile *Makuu's Float *Ono's Flock *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Kinyonga *Laini's Group *Laini *Young Hedgehog *Hyrax *Bupu *Boboka *Sable Antelope #1 *Bupu's Herd Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Homes Category:Waterfalls